It Seemed Like Wonderland
by frogger6
Summary: This story is about Neville and Hannah Longbottom's daughter,Alice, first year at Hogwarts. Alice runs into many situations starting with boys, to Quidditch, to classes. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or many of these characters names you will hear in this story. Please leave a review of what you think. (:
1. The Unexpected Meeting

I'm Back! Believe it or not. Sorry that it took so long to write but i made some changes to the story and hopefully I will be uploading more often! This is my first story so please leave reviews and tell me what you think. (:

Chapter 1: The Unexpected meeting  
"Alice Emily Longbottom! Hurry up or we are going to be late!" said Hannah Longbottom in a very aggravated tone outside her daughter's door.

"Mum I am almost done."I said thinking about today.

_I'm about to finally go to Hogwarts! I get to make all kinds of new friends and hey, I might get to meet someone famous in the process! _

So right as I finish packing my Mum throws open the door and as I grab my trolley and my new kitten, Chocolate, as Mum appearates us to Kings Cross Station.

"So Mum how are we suppose to get platform 9 ¾?" I said giving her a very confused look, but soon relishing we're not alone.

"Albus, you're so going to be in Slytherin!" said a boy with brown flippy hair, who looked to be about a year older then myself to a kid who looked about my age, with neon green eyes and black hair.

"James Sirius, stop teasing your brother!" said a woman who looked about my Mum's age with bright red as she said that she noticed my mum and me standing there and she turned as red in the face as her hair.

"Hello Hannah, it seems like a long time since we saw last each other, so what brings you here?"said the women with red hair.

"Oh I'm just dropping off Alice, it's her first year of Hogwarts, you know?" said Mum in a cheerful voice. _Wait how does my Mum know this person? I haven't ever seen her around the Leaky Cauldron._

"It is my youngest son, Albus first year too. "She said cheerfully. After that I drowned myself out of the conversation.

"Hey you must be Alice, I'm Albus but call me Al." said the black headed boy.

"Hi" I said while giving a sly smile.

"Well it's time to go Alice; we go right through that brick wall." Mum said moments after.

As I was about to walk through the wall the last thing I heard was "Al, she's HOT!"

"Come on, Mum!" I shouted, peeking my head back through, she then rolled her eyes at me, a rare thing. Mum smiled and grabbed the lady's arm, who grabbed the end of Al's cart and pulled them through the wall. I followed Mum, who was walking with the Al's mum toward a group of red-heads.

"Oh my gosh! Hannah, I haven't seen you in ages!" a brunette lady said pulling my mum into a hug.I raised an eyebrow.

"Alice? Alice Fabian? What are you doing here?" Rose Evans asked, stepping out from behind the brunette lady.

I blinked twice, "Rose Evans? You're a witch?"

"Erm, yes. I'm a witch, but what are you?" Rose said, quoting their favorite saying, putting 'witch' in the blank.

I rolled my eyes and said sarcastically, "A unicorn." Rose and I broke down and hugged laughing like crazy hysterical people. Just as I looked around Rose's shoulder I saw a man with black hair and glasses who strongly resembled the boy named Al standing with a little girl who looked very similar to the red-headed woman.

I stepped away and asked, "Are you Harry? Harry Potter?"

The man smiled and cocked his head, "Yes, I am. And might you be Professor Longbottom's daughter?" I nodded, shocked that Harry Potter knew my father.

He reached out and shook my hand, "Nice to finally meet you, Alice," he said. My fangirl scream echoed through my brain, _Harry Potter knows my name!_

"Hey!" Rose said interrupted, "You do know he's my uncle right?"

My eyes bulged out of their sockets, _My best friend is the most famous wizard ever's niece and she never told me! _"So you're a Weasley?" I asked.

Rose cocked her head, "Yup, hence the red hair. That's my da, Ron. My mum, Hermione. And my little brother Hugo, the little idiot."

I laughed harshly, "At least you only have one brother. And you don't have an older sibling at Hogwarts to annoy the living crap out of you."

Rose shrugged, "James is just as bad. And then I've got my cousins Victorie, Dominique, and Molly."

"Come on, you all," Hermione said, motioning to the train, "Everyone on board."

The students climbed onto the train, found them a compartment, and then waved out the window to their parents as the train pulled out of the station. Rose's watch beeped, "Exactly eleven o'clock. Right on time."

"I'm so excited! I can't wait to learn Potions! I hear that the Professor is the best they've had in years! He's supposed teach NEWT level potions in third year!" Rose said enthusiastically.

"Great… a good reason for me to fail." I said sarcastically.

Rose rolled her eyes, "You know you won't fail. The NEWT classes aren't until third year."

"Yeah come on, everyone in my family sucks at potions, even Trevor and he's a Ravenclaw."I said.

Rose smiled and shrugged, "Maybe you'll be a first. Whatever, do you know anyone else coming?"

"Well do you remember my ex?" I said.

Rose raised her eyebrows, "Which one?"

"Travis, the American exchange student from 2 years ago," I said.

"Oh," Rose said with a smirk, "he's James's friend. He's hilarious! But sometimes he drives me nuts. And then he says that I'm the one that gets on people's nerves. As if!"

Al butted in "Yeah Rose you_ never_ get on my nerves!" I gave a nod.

Rose huffed and turned her head to look out the window, rolling her eyes.

As she did such, an extremely blonde headed boy knocked on the compartment door.

"That's Scorpius Malfoy," Rose whispered giving a tiny smile that only I noticed.

"May I join you? All the other compartments are full," Scorpius said.

"Sure," Rose said, chunking her bag on the floor, "Here's an empty seat."

Scorpius said, "Thanks."

Al gave me a very concerned look, getting the same look in return. "Can I come sit by you; I'm squished against the door?"I said feeling left out.

Al shrugged while running his hand through his hair, "I guess."

"Thanks," I said giving a smile.

As I moved to sit by him, I got my first real look at him._"Wow, He's really attractive,_" I thought, "_his eyes were the most beautiful green color I have ever seen, with the most magnificent looking jet black hair_." "I think we're being ignored," Albus said throwing me off my train of thought.

"Yes," Rose said, clearly showing her skills for multitasking, "yes, you are."

"Already the first day and she's flirting with someone, I'm very proud," I whispered to Al.

"Wait. She's flirting?" he whispered back.

"Wow. Are all guys this slow?"I said out-loud.

Scorpius blinked and looked up from his conversation with Rose to me, "About what?"

"Basically everything," I said.

"Erm, well, normally I would contradict you but, well, Mum told me to just go with everything that any girl says, that it makes everything easier in the end. Dad agrees with her," Scorpius said with a sigh.

"So did my Mum," Albus said agreeing with Scorpius.

"The wisest words I ever heard come out of your mouths since I met both of you," I said.

Somehow Albus and I got on the subject of Quidditch and talked about it the rest of the way to Hogwarts.


	2. The Sorting

**Hello I'm sorry its been a couple of weeks, my computer decided to crash so I been dealing with that for a couple of weeks, but I'm back now. I hope you enjoy :)**

Chapter 2: The Sorting

"Firs' years this way!" a gruff voice sounded from outside the train as we arrived at Hogsmeade Station. That could only mean that Hagrid was here to collect the first years.

"Bye, Al. Good luck on the boats. Make sure you don't fall out, there was one less Gryffindor last year because of what they call the 'Squid Incident'," James said with a laugh and walked off to join his other friends from second year.

"He's just kidding," Rose said rolling her eyes, "No one has ever been eaten by the squid."

"In records," both boys muttered under their breaths.

"Okay guys can we please stop talking in that way?"I said trying to hide my fear.

"Why would it wait so many years to eat you specifically?" Rose said with a ticked expression.

"I dunno, maybe I'm just that special," I said. Rose sighed and shrugged hopping into the last empty boat at the dock.

"You're not," she mumbled under her breath.

"Come on!" Rose yelled at her cousin, me, and Scorpius, "Will you all just stop being childish and get in the boats?! You don't want Hagrid to toss you in, do you? He may be sweet but he doesn't know his own power, he'll misjudge his strength and miss the boat. You'll all be soaked during sorting. And I won't be," Rose said ending her sentence with a triumphant snort followed by a prideful smirk.

"Freaky," Scorpius muttered to Albus, "she looked just like Dad when she did that."

Albus snorted, "She sounds like my Uncle George."

"Look!" I said pointing at the castle, "We're here!"

Rose smiled, "Yay! I don't have to hang out with you lunatics anymore!"

Scorpius looked hurt, "You are joking, aren't you?" Rose rolled her eyes and smiled, "Of course I am. Your lunacy amuses me."

I rolled my eyes, addressing Scorpius, "Her sense of humor confuses most people. She is not actually calling you crazy; she is trying to make a joke," I glanced over to Rose, "very unsuccessfully."

We walked from the dock to the castle, and only one kid ended up falling in the lake, Rose said it was her cousin Fred, and were greeted at the door by none other than the Deputy Headmaster. Dad.

"ALICE! You're finally here! It's never taken this long, but I suppose it seems longer when your baby girl comes to Hogwarts," Professor Dad said pulling me into a tight hug. I glanced back at Rose, Al, and Scorpius pleadingly.

"Oh, sorry Al," Dad said ruffling my hair trying to blow off the big hug, "I forgot we had an audience of first year gossip-passers." I shrugged, smiling, and rolled my eyes.

Dad smiled and looked out over the first years for, ironically, the first time, "I am the Deputy Headmaster, Professor Longbottom. And as you may have noticed, Alice's dad," he said running a hand nervously through his hair. The kids behind me snickered and even Rose was trying to suppress a laugh. She wasn't doing too great of a job.

"Children! Children, please! Like I was saying, I am Professor Longbottom and I teach Herbology and am Head of Hufflepuff House. And everything that has to do with sorting? Well there are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. And well I don't want you to be stuck listening to the same stuff when the Sorting Hat sings."

There was a whisper from the ones that were obviously Muggleborn, "It sings?!"

"Go on in, they're waiting. And Alice?" he said with a whisper to me, "Good luck. You know I won't care what house you're sorted into, I won't disown you like I've heard that Ron Weasley has threatened his daughter."

I smiled a small knowing smile, "I don't think she will care too much if she is disowned. She's already shown interest in a boy sure to be a Slytherin." Dad rolled his eyes with a smile on his face and pushed me into the Great Hall.

"Wow," I said walking into the Great Hall.

"Amazing isn't it, Al?" Al said to me, mimicking my Dad's nickname to me.

"Very" I whispered back. As I walked to the front I noticed that just about everyone was watching Albus and me, especially large group of red-heads from the Gryffindor Table.

As we made it to the front a strict looking teacher came out. "Hello, my name is Professor McGonagall. I am Headmistress here at Hogwarts," she said, "Now before we all get sorted into houses, let's sing the Hogwarts song."

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please, Whether we be old and bald, Or young with scabby knees, Our heads could do with filling, With some interesting stuff, For now they're bare and full of air, Dead flies and bits of fluff, So teach us things worth knowing, Bring back what we've forgot, Just do your best, we'll do the rest, And learn until our brains all rot." They sang all in different tempos, James singing it as if he was set on fast-forward.

"Now," Professor McGonagall said urging the children singing at a killer slow place in a monotone voice to finish up, "listen to the Sorting Hat sing his song."

The Sorting Hat took a deep breath and started singing, "Listen up well, children young and old as I sing my song that was foretold. The Raven, the Snake, the Lion, the Badger; Brave, kind, sly, wit beyond measure.

As only these four magicians knew of, there was none such as bright as the witch with more beauty than love. The bright and the beauty was of Ravenclaw and what she taught was philosophy and law.

The kind, the badger? That was Hufflepuff. And, of course, she was sweeter than marshmallow fluff. She accepted any and all into her house, from the pure-blood buff to the muggle-born mouse.

Sly, sly Slytherin, he was the snake. He never trusted the others, no matter the efforts they'd make. His heir could have been our downfall, but we united and unity saved us all.

Gryffindor? He was the brave lion, the one to rely on. From his house come Aurors and leaders of all sorts. So, those from his house don't often come out bad, of course.

I know that you are all tired and want to sit down and I will hurry because I hate a frown. But please will you remember this; Hogwarts is your family even outside of houses."

Professor McGonagall smiled and led the ever tiring crowd in a dull applause, "Now onto the Sorting! Allen, Grace." I watched as the tiny red-headed girl sat down on the stool and placed the hat on her head; it slipped down over her eyes. "Gryffindor!" the hat shouted and Grace hopped off the stool and skipped over to the Gryffindor table sitting by a boy that closely resembled her. Anderson, Charles was sorted into Hufflepuff and Brash, Kate was sorted into Slytherin. Three giggly girls who appeared to be triplets with the last name Carson were sorted into Hufflepuff. A solemn girl approached the stool when McGonagall called, "Deaver, Gwindelyn." Gwindelyn was promptly sorted into Gryffindor. Egret, Vincent was sorted into Ravenclaw and the table got their first first-year of the night. I zoned out somewhere after the Gryffindor, Cameron Finnigan and was only brought back to my surroundings when I heard Professor McGonagall call, "Longbottom, Alice."

I walked timidly up to the sorting hat, sat on the stool, and placed it on my head. "Ah, you have a very unique mind. I feel like you would do well in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. A Hufflepuff because you are loyal to your friends even in the darkest of time, but deep inside you have more bravery than any witch and most wizards I've ever known. So I believe it would be wrong if I didn't put you in GRYFFINDOR! "The hat said as I smiled at Dad and joined my classmates.

I watched as Scorpius was seated on the stool. The hat sat on his head for a long time before he called, "Raven-" Scorpius got a terrified expression on his face and the hat quickly stopped mid-word to change his decision to, "Slytherin!"

The Ns and the Os were all Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Then Albus was called and he sat on the stool to wait for a long time. I saw Albus mouth Gryffindor and soon after the hat called, "Gryffindor!"

I zoned out and looked around to see who my class mates were and after a very long space I heard, "Weasley, Fred." He sat on the stool and placed the hat on his head. "Gryffindor!" the hat screamed after two seconds on his head. I watched patiently as Rose's cousin, the one drenched from his little slip into the lake, sat beside me. I moved over into the empty seat beside me to get away from his dripping clothes.

Then she called, "Weasley, Rose," brought me back to the reality that was the sorting. The hat sat on her head for a few minutes and, even though I wanted my friend to be sorted into the house she would do her best in, I still hoped she would be like her cousins that I had seen at the table and be sorted into Gryffindor. The hat sat on her head silently for a while longer and Rose started to get a worried expression on her face. Rose looked my way and caught my gaze. _I think I killed the hat_, she mouthed to me. I snorted. The Weasleys stared at me. Finally the hat said, "Ravenclaw!" Rose sighed and rushed off to the Ravenclaw table and sat beside a girl in her third year with black hair and blue eyes, who I learned later was Cecilia Davies.

The last six students included one of Rose's cousins Roxanne who was sorted into Gryffindor like every other Weasley I knew. Jamie Wite was sorted into Slytherin, Myesha Williams was sorted into Hufflepuff, Kendra Young was sorted into Ravenclaw, Hayden Yew was sorted into Ravenclaw, and Blaine Zabini was sorted into Slytherin.

"Hi I'm Fred," said the drenched boy, reaching out to shake my hand "Fred Weasley." I nervously took his forefinger and shook it lightly.

"I'm Alice in case you haven't figured that out yet," I said.

"Trust me I think the whole school knows who you are," he said, "So I saw that you know my cousins Rose and Al."

"Yes I knew Rose from muggle school and I met Al before I got onto the Platform," I said matter-of-factly.

"So you're not in Slytherin?" I overheard James say to his younger brother.

Albus smacked James with his napkin, "Of course I'm not, you bloody git!" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh look!" Fred exclaimed, "The food is here!" I watched in awe as the food magically appeared on the table.

We ate to our hearts content and, by the time we were done eating, McGonagall was calling for the prefects to take the first years to our dorms and give us the short tour of the school. We will get our schedules in the morning. Rose and I walked alongside the rest of the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors as we walked up the moving staircases toward the towers.

"Bye!" I said as I walked off to the right with Albus when Rose walked to the left; her to the south tower and us to the north.

"So you must be Neville's daughter? I'm Roxanne Weasley," a tanned girl said to me in the girls dorm.

"Yeah," I said, "Unfortunately."

"It's alright, I think it's pretty cool that your Dad is a teacher. My Dad owns a joke shop," said Roxanne.

"Weasley Wizard Wheezes? I go there all the time!" I said excitedly.

"Who doesn't?" said Roxanne.


End file.
